


Dangerous Occupation

by YourLocal_Waifu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Attempted Murder, Blood, Deadly fan gifts, F/F, Fainting, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I MAY UPDATE THE ROLES LIST SO CHECK THAT REGULARLY!!!, I MAY UPDATE THE TAGS TOO! SO CHECK THAT REGULARLY AS WELL!!!, I'll add all the roles in the first chapter., I'll take it down if I change my mind but for now it stays., I'm not sure but just to be safe i'm adding that tag., Iwaizumi's taller than Oikawa now by 2 inches teehee, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Injuries, Oikawa Tooru Needs a Hug, Oikawa needs alot of hugs, Oikawa needs protection, Possibly sexual assault later on???, Protective Iwaizumi, Yandere fan, actor/model au, beta means proofreading, no beta we die like men, ok maybe a little beta, stalker fan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocal_Waifu/pseuds/YourLocal_Waifu
Summary: Oikawa Toorus life was pure bliss. He's a famously known actor and model with amazing co-workers and friends. But his life takes a turn for the worst, when a crazy fan declares his love for the celebrity. He will stop at nothing to make Oikawa his. Will Iwaizumi and the others be able to protect Oikawa from this crazy fan?Bitch I don't fucking know, read the story.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, OC/OC, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	1. Danger awaits

**Author's Note:**

> Roles:
> 
> Actors:  
> Oikawa  
> Kageyama  
> Tsukishima  
> Kenma  
> Daichi
> 
> Models:  
> Oikawa  
> Hinata  
> Kuroo  
> Yamaguchi  
> Sugawara  
> Ushijima
> 
> Important Managers:  
> Kiyoko(Daichis manager)  
> Iwaizumi(Oikawas manager)
> 
> Background character managers:  
> Oc 1:Ninazaki Yuuro(Kuroos manager)  
> Oc 2:Chohoro Monomori(Hinatas manager)  
> Oc 3:Yuuei Kushine(Sugawaras manager)  
> Oc 4:Rei Mizaki(Kageyamas manager)  
> Oc 5:Kanna Kame(Yamaguchis manager)  
> Oc 6:Sota Yuuro(married to Ninzaki)(Tsukishimas manager)  
> Oc 7:Ozo Muuri(Kenmas manager)
> 
> Others:  
> Tanaka(famously known film maker)  
> Nishinoya(famously known clothing designer)  
> (I'll add more later)
> 
> Stalker fan:  
> ???

Oikawa Tooru lays in bed listening to the loud sirens of the tiny time telling box that rests on his nightstand. As much as the brown eyed boy hates the sound, he can't bring himself to reach over and turn it off. So he doesn't. He lays on the bed, his unruly hair seemingly unrulier, his eyes lidded and carefully blank, his over sized pajama shirt and black shorts screaming to be changed out of and replaced with fresh, stylish clothing. He knows he should be getting ready for his photo shoot today but he just can't. He's so tired that he doesn't hear the soft knock on his front door. And when the knocking gets louder he still doesn't hear it. When the person behind the door grows irritated and starts banging on the door he doesn't hear it. 

But only when the person behind the door grows worried and uses his spare keys to burst through the door and into the stars room, does Oikawa finally come to his senses. His light brown eyes lock with a pair of worried dark brown ones that scan over him, trying to figure out what's wrong. "Are you sick?" Iwaizumi asks, placing his hand on Oikawas forehead. "No" "Then what's wrong?" "Just tired." 

At that, Iwaizumi pauses, removing his hand from the boys forehead. "I can cancel the shoot." he offers, taking into account how late the producers had Oikawa working last night. It made Iwaizumis blood boil at how inconsiderate those assholes could be sometimes. Oikawa sits up and shakes his head, his bangs covering his eyes a little. "No no. It's fine Iwa-chan. I think i'll be able to live through it." He says, letting out one short breathy laugh at his own sad attempt at humor. Iwaizumi looks Oikawa up and down, not missing the slight bags under his eyes before reaching over and shutting the blaring alarm clock off. "Fine. Get ready then, i'll be waiting for you in the living room." 

"Mkay Iwa-chan!"

.

.

.

The drive there wasn't too long and they managed to make it there with minutes to spare. Parking in their reserved spot, Iwaizumi and Oikawa exit the car and head to the door. The lady at the front desk greets them and passes Iwaizumi a key card to use to enter their designated room. After thanking the lady the boys walk over to the room and enter. "Glad to see you two. Hajime, the managers are about to have a little meeting over in room C. Oikawa, Kuroo is ready to do the collab photos when you are." Ninazaki, Kuroos manager, exclaims happily. "It's good to see you Yuuro-san" Iwaizumi says, bowing politely. "Oh please, just call me Nina. There's no need for such formality!" She assures. Oikawa bows to Ninazaki once she turns to him. "It's good to see you Nina. Glad I could collab with Kuroo." Nina smiles. "It's an honor to work with you as well Oikawa. Your clothes are in your changing room. Once you've changed, the make-up artists will do your make-up and then you can start!" Oikawa nods and makes his way to his changing room, saying a quick "Bye Iwa-chan." to his childhood friend.

Nina turns to Iwaizumi. "About that meeting. Let's go attend it shall we?" Iwaizumi hums in reply and they make their way to room C. After a few moments of greetings, the meeting begins with Kiyoko at the front leading it. "Ok, I know this meeting wasn't planned but it has come to my attention that our income has dropped due to the fall of our most popular collaborate. The higher-ups have decided, that due to our unfortunate circumstances, the boys will have tighter schedules and more collabs will be made. I have printed out the schedules of the boys and it's important that you check them thoroughly because some appointments have been replaced. Sorry for the inconvinience, we realize the sudden change in schedule may stress some of the boys out so their sick days have been doubled. Thank you and I hope to see you all again soon." Kiyoko explains, bowing after handing everyone their schedules. "You will also be receiving an email of your schedules as well." 

After the meeting Iwaizumi walks over to the set to discuss the new information with Oikawa who was just placed on break.

.

.

.

"Awww maannn! More work!? That's just cruel! Iwa-chaaaan tell them to take it back!"

"Idiot get off me! I can't do anything about it!"

"Iwaaaaaaaa!"

_Smack!_

"Ow! Iwa-chan's so mean!" Oikawa pouts, rubbing his head. Iwaizumi huffs in annoyance. "Come on." he says, grabbing Oikawa by the arm. "Wah? But i'm not done with the shoot-" "I don't care, you need rest I can see your eye bags through the make-up." "Let go Iwa! I'm perfectly fine to continue the shoot!" "No you aren't you-" "Leaving so soon?" Kuroo asks, walking up to the wonder duo. Iwaizumi stands straight and nods. "I hope you don't mind. Shittykawa didn't get enough sleep last night." "Hey! Don't call me that!" "Well if you weren't so stupid then maybe I wouldn't!" "I am not stupid! You're stupid, Meany-zumi!" "Do **Not** call me that." Laughter draws them out of their little bantering and they turn to look at Kuroo. "You guys fight like a married couple it's too funny." That statement had Oikawas face red like a tomato and made Iwaizumi let go of Oikawas arm quickly and cover his mouth to hide his blush.

Kuroo stops laughing and smiles warmly at the scene infront of him. "Well, if you are gonna leave early then i'll tell the crew and we can reschedule for another day. Rest up Oikawa." he says, patting them both on the shoulder and walking back over to the set.

Iwaizumi clears his throat. "Well then, lets go." "Y-yeah" Oikawa replys, his face now just a light pink.

.

.

.

Oikawa plops down onto his couch and sighs. "You should go to bed early, i'll be here in the morning for your filming time on the set tomorrow." He explains, walking towards the door only to have his wrist grabbed by Oikawa who rapidly crawled to the arm rest of the couch to stop him. "Wait!" Iwaizumi turns around to face Oikawa. Their faces were dangerously close together, causing the spikey haired manager to take a step back. "Can you stay the night?" Oikawa asks, avoiding eye contact. Iwaizumi examines his face, searching for something that he himself didn't even know what it was. He lets out a huff, his face growing uncharacteristically soft. "Sure." "Will you sleep in bed with me?" "You're pushing your luck shittykawa." At that, Oikawa pouts, his face tugging on Iwaizumis heart strings more than it should have. "Tch, fine. But stay on your side of the bed or i'll kick you off it." "Yay! Iwa-chans so nice! In his own little way." Oikawa says happily, earning a glare from his childhood friend at that last part.

.

.

.

Iwaizumi has come to terms with the fact that he is soft for Oikawa. He is soft for the Oikawa that is currently cuddled up to him. He is soft for the Oikawa that he's known and crushed on since childhood. He is soft for Oikawa Tooru, and he doesn't exactly hate it. He looks over at the sleeping beauty with a fluttering heart. Sure, the whole cuddling with each other thing has never been new for the duo. But it never fails to make Iwaizumi yern for more. Sometimes, when the curly haired boy is cuddled up to him, he imagines them as a family. He imagines them having a cat, and only a cat because he knows that Oikawa is allergic to dogs. He imagines them living in a nice little cabin in the woods that's close but not too close to the city. He imagines them making smores at night, Oikawa getting some marshmellow goo on his cheek because he's messy and clumsy and cute. He imagines them one day adopting a child and helping her with her homework. They would love and cherish her. And maybe they'd even adopt her a little brother for her to nurture and love just like they did with her. He imagines Oikawa humming them both to sleep as Iwaizumi went about picking up the toys that were all over the floor. A task that would annoy any other person but would only bring joy to Iwaizumis heart because he knows that they are living a good life and having fun. Iwaizumi would imagine, and imagine, and imagine until he was brought back to the present, to reality. A reality where that wouldn't be possible unless they quit their jobs, unless they marry eachother, unless Tooru actually liked him back.

And now, just listening to the soft breaths of his crush, the small smile painted on his sleeping face, his messy hair delicately framing his milky white face sends him over the edge. God, he's got it head over heals for this idiot.

.

.

.

Oikawa wakes up and quickly buries his face in whatever he's snuggling up against to hide his face from the suns rays. "Oi" Iwaizumi starts. "It's time to get up. You have a busy schedule today. "Don't wannaaaa" Oikawa whines. Iwaizumi sighs and moves the groggy boy off of him so he can get up. He turns to Oikawa and throws the blankets off of him causing the boy to shiver and curl into himself. "Iwa-chan you're so mean!" "Hey come on. I let you leave the photoshoot early yesterday so you could get extra rest so the least you could do is behave and go to work today." Oikawa grumbled a bit then replied with a quiet "Fine." 

After what felt like hours of Oikawa procrastinating on getting ready they where in the car and on their way to the set. Once at the set, Oikawa was taken to the changing room to be prepared for the scenes they were filming. 

While Oikawa was filming a scene Iwaizumis focus drifted over to the actors phone as it buzzed. He decided to leave it alone and tell Oikawa he received a message later. For now, he would just focus on planning out next weeks schedule for him. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

"Shizumi, no!" Oikawa called out, running to his partners side. "Promise me....that you'll find the killer...'' Shizumi pleads to him. "No no no you're gonna make it Shizumi! Please...please you can't do this...don't leave me...I love you." "I love you to..." She confesses, before leaning up and kissing Oikawa on this lips passionately. Shizumi falls limp in his arms and Oikawa lets silent tears fall down his face, distraught at losing the love of his life.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

"Cut! That's a wrap!" a set worker yells out as people move in to put the props away. Yuna, the girl who plays Shizumi walks up to Oikawa, who plays Takami, and smiles at him. "Great job out there Oikawa-san! Those fake tears were amazing. You'll have to give me some pointers!" "Thank you Yuna! But they weren't anything special. I usually just think about something sad when I need to cry on command. You did amazing as well! I'm glad to be working with a pretty lady such as yourself." He winks at her, making her blush and cover her face. "Oh stop it, you're such a flirt Oikawa-san." he laughs. "Sorry, sorry. Couldn't help myself. You're irresisteble Yuna" "Alright you flirt. Knock it off you have a photoshoot to make it to." Iwaizumi informs him, pulling him away from the blushing Yuna.

In the car Iwaizumi glances at Oikawa. "Oh, I almost forgot. You got a text during your shoot. I didn't look at it I only heard the buzz." Oikawa looks at Iwaizumi and pulls out his phone. "Oh, thank you Iwa-chan." Iwaizumi hums in response, focusing on the road as Oikawa turns his phone on to check it. 'It's probably something from Kiyoko about the new schedules everyones gotten.' he thinks to himself. 

He pauses. He blinks. He re-reads the text, over and over and over again. Is this real? Who is this person? Emotions. So many emotions are surging through him right now and none of them are nice. He places his phone down, expression neutral. 'I can't let Iwa-chan find out about it. He'll be furious. I don't need to stress him out with more to do either. I'll just...deal with it by myself. It's nothing I can't handle..' he convinces himself. 

Iwaizumi glances over at Oikawa. "Well, who was is? Was it Kiyoko?" Oikawa gulps at the questions. "Oh..um. It's nothing, just a wrong number is all. Don't worry about it Iwa-chan." Oikawa assures with a smile. Iwaizumi glances at him suspiciously but decides to drop the subject and find out later.

.

.

.

They arrive at the last destination of the day and Oikawa's already on set, posing. "Ok Oikawa-san. Can we get you to sit on this chair and tilt your head up a bit." Silence follows as Oikawa is in his own world, thinking about the text he received. "Oikawa-san?" the set director asks. Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa worriedly. "Tooru!" Oikawa jolts and looks at Iwaizumi. "What?" "The producer was talking to you. You ok?" Iwaizumi asks. "Oh um....sorry...yeah i'm- i'm ok. Sorry about that." Oikawa says, glancing at the producer then back to Iwaizumi then back to the producer. "I'm listening now, what did you need me to do?"

.

.

.

Aside from Oikawa's little moment the photoshoot went by fast. All that was left to do was to get changed into his regular clothes and Oikawa was set to go. He walks over to his changing room, locking eyes with Iwaizumi for a split second. Iwaizumi sends him a worried look but Oikawa just smiles reassuringly at him before dissapearing into his changing room. 

A looming sense of being watched had Oikawa scared to take his clothes off. He glanced over to his phone again, grabbing it and scrolling to the unknown number. He read the message again, breathe quickening as he mentally freaked out about it. "What does this mean? Who is this guy? Oh god is this a stalker? Should I....should I tell someone?" he mumbles to himself. The more he reads the text the more he panics. He panics and panics and panics until a _Ding~_ makes him jolt. He reads it and throws his phone, covering his mouth with wide eyes. 'Oh god...this guy has a camera in the changing room.' Oikawa bolts out of the changing room with his clothes and runs to the bathroom. 

A set worker watches Oikawa, confused. 'Why isn't Oikawa-san changing in the changing room?' he thinks to himself. But when Oikawa comes back in his normal clothes he decides not to bring it up and continues working. 

Oikawa walks over to Iwaizumi,a smile on his face to mask his fear. "Hey Iwa-chan! I'm ready to go!" he exclaims. "Good, i'll drop you off to your apartment, I can't stay the night tonight sorry. I have too much paperwork." Oikawas stomach drops at being home alone. For all he knows, the stalker could have put cameras in his apartment to. "Ah- well actually...I was wondering if I could spend the night at your place tonight.." "Why? Is something wrong?" "No no. It's just...It's nothing I just want to spend the night at your place tonight Iwa-chan!" Oikawa says with a smile. Iwaizumi returns his smile with a slight quirk of the lips and furrowed brows. "Sure." he replys, voice laced with worry. He'd have to find out what was wrong with Oikawa soon.


	2. Paranoia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is Oikawa's well needed day off so he hangs out with Iwaizumi, Hinata, and the others to unwind. But the knowledge that he's being followed does nothing but stress him out more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what the fuck i'm doing so just stay with me through this shit show.

The cold morning breeze ran it's invisible fingers through Oikawa Tooru's hair gently. It's soft lullaby temporarily clearing the rapid thoughts in his head. He felt like he was on cloud 9, in fact he wished he could stay like this forever. Nothing could be better than standing on this balcony alone, in pure bliss and- "Morning Tooru." 

Never mind, there is something better. Oikawa opens his eyes and turns to Iwaizumi with a warm smile on his face. "Morning Iwa-chan." he replies softly. Iwaizumi turns to focus on the scenery before them, he sees this same scenery every day but something about seeing it with his crush felt different. It felt more...domestic, in a way. Iwaizumi stares at the busy streets below them, wishing he could do this more often. Not just to watch the world around him, but to watch it with Oikawa as much as he wants would be amazing. But sadly, todays events call and Iwaizumi simply cannot ignore it. With a sigh Iwaizumi turns to Oikawa, now being able to look down on him after an unexpected growth spurt that left him at a height of 6,2 ft. Patting the shorter boy on the head Iwaizumi pulled out his phone. "We should get ready to go hang out with the others today, we're meeting in an hour." Oikawa nods his head, and small blush painting his face at having his head pat. 

.

.

.

Oikawa pulled his pajama shirt over his head and began pulling the one he was going to wear today over his head when the buzz of his phone made his stomach drop. He quickly pulled the shirt over himself and grabbed his phone without turning it on. A million thoughts raced through his head but one stood out above the rest.

'Is the stalker watching me right now?'

He didn't want to even consider that as a possibility. He wasn't worried about his own safety so much as Iwaizumi's safety. If the stalker is watching him right now..then he knows where his friend lives. And from the texts he received yesterday, this mystery person would stop at nothing to....get rid of anyone close to him. He didn't want to risk his crush getting hurt. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if that happened. 'Should I....stay away from Iwaizumi? At least until this crazy fan gives up.....no...this guys doesn't seem like the type to quit. What should I do? What should I do!?' his thoughts were interrupted by another _buzz._ And then another, and another, and- Oikawa takes deep breaths and tries to convince himself that it'll be okay. 'Everything will be fine. Let's just see what this creep has to say and....i'll deal with it later.' Clearing his mind, Oikawa turns his phone on and clicks on messages to find-

.

.

.

_Oh_

_._

_._

_._

It was just Kuroo and the others talking about what they planned to do today in the group chat. Oikawa looks under his contacts and clicks on the contact under, 'Mystery Stalker'. 

No messages. So it hadn't been the stalker who was blowing up his phone. It was just the others. Just...the others. Oikawa took a deep breath in, and a deep breath out. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead. Had he really been panicking so much that he started sweating? Oh well, everything's fine. 'I'm just paranoid is all' He tells himself. Glancing at the clock he realizes that if he doesn't get ready now he and Iwaizumi will be late. 

.

.

.

Iwaizumi looks up from his phone at a strangely pale looking Oikawa. "What took you so long?" Iwaizumi doesn't miss the way Oikawa jolts a bit at his question. "Oh um...sorry I uh....had to use the bathroom.." he replies. 'That was clearly a lie' Iwaizumi thinks to himself. He glances at his phone then back at the nervous boy infront of him. "Are you ok?" "What?" "You look pale Tooru. Do you have a fever?" Iwaizumi asks worriedly. Oikawa looks at Iwaizumi nervously before choking out a reply. "N-no. I'm not sick. I'm fine, don't worry Iwa-chan!" Oikawa says with a strained smile that wouldn't fool Iwaizumi even if he was blind. "Well, let's get going. I don't really feel like hearing Suga scold us for being late." Iwaizumi says, deciding not to pry. He sits in the drivers seat, Oikawa following him not to long after; sitting in the passengers seat. Giving one last worried glance over at his friend, Iwaizumi begins driving.

.

.

.

"Oikawa!" Hinata yells jumping in the air while waving before being smacked on the head by Kageyama. "Oi! Quit jumping before you fall!" "Aww look, the Kings acting like a mom. How cute~" Tsukishima mocks, earning a glare from Kageyama and a giggle from Yamaguchi. Sugawara walks up to the group. "Alright that's enough. Kageyama don't hit Hinata, Tsukishima stop mocking Kageyama." Suga scolds. "Ok mom." Tsukishima says with a roll of his eyes. Suga pinches him for that which causes Yamaguchi to jump infront of his boyfriend with a pout and yell at Suga for pinching him. Oikawa and Iwaizumi walk up to the group, Oikawa chuckling before saying "My my, you guys are extra energetic today." 

Hinata pretty much jumps the poor soul, yelling in his ear. "Of course we are! That's cuz we're going to the zoo! Doesn't that sound fun!!??" "He's gonna be at the hospital getting earing aids if you keep screaming in his ear dumbass." Tsukishima comments, causing Hinata to jump off of Oikawa and apologize. "Don't worry about it Chibi-chan." Oikawa reassures with a wave of his hand and a closed-eyed smile. "Alright everyone! Are we all ready to go?" Daichi asks. A series of "Yes''s and a loud "I WAS BORN READY" from Hinata, was heard before the group of celebrities and their managers took off in cars to the zoo.

.

.

.

After having to greet what seemed like a million fans at the entrance, the group finally made it into the zoo. Since their group was so big they figured it'd be a good idea to split up then meet back in a few hours to eat lunch together at a nearby restaurant. Group one consisted of Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Hinata, Kageyama, and Chohoro(Hinatas manager). Chohoro only decided to go with them because he was the only one who could keep Hinata under control without the use of violence like Kageyama often resorted to. Group two held only Tsukishima and Yamaguchi because they rarely got to spend time together due to their different occupations. Everyone, even Kuroo himself who was in a similar situation with Kenma, respected their request. Group 3 held Ninazaki, Sota, Ozo, Kanna, and Rei. And lastly, Sugawara, Daichi, Kiyoko, Yuuei, Kuroo, and Kenma. Finally in their groups, they took off.

.

.

.

Hinata bounded around happily, looking at the occasional bird in awe. "Woah! Kageyama look! Look at the bird!" he exclaimed. "Dumbass that's just a regular old bird, the zoo doesn't own those." "I know but they're still cool!" Hinata yells, making Chohoro chuckle. "Still as wild as ever Hinata." he commented, deciding to humor the orange haired boy by watching the birds with him. Iwaizumi looked away from the trio and over to Oikawa who was looking at the cotton candy on the food stand they were passing. Iwaizumi clears his throat, effectively gaining the attention of everyone including the oh so energetic Hinata himself. "Anyone want some cotton candy?" He asks, motioning to the food stand a few feet away. Hinata seemed to get even more excited, if that was even possible, and nodded his head so hard Chohoro had to hold it in place for fear of it falling off. "Alright it's settled. Let's all grab some cotton candy and continue on our way." Chohoro says, releasing Hinatas head. "Ok, but Hinata doesn't get any." Kageyama says. "HUUUUHHH!?!?!?!?!?! KAGEYAMA YOU MEANY! WHY NOT?!" he shouts, gaining the attention of a few people passing by. Kageyama hits Hinata on the head. "Quit yelling dumbass before you get us kicked out! If you eat cotton candy god only knows how hyper you're gonna get. In fact, i'm not sure you can get anymore hyper but knowing you; you probably can." he finished "Ok ok fine, i'm not yelling anymore. But pleeeease Kageyamaaaaa!? Can I please have some cotton candy?" Hinata begs, using the puppy eyes Oikawa told him to use awhile ago as a "Special attack".

Kageyama goes to say something, then pauses, then starts, then pauses, then sighs in defeat. "Ok fine, you can have cotton candy. Just stop making that stupid face. And don't get too much!" he starts, having to raise his voice at the end because Hinata had run off towards the stand before he could finish. Oikawa chuckles, walking past Kageyama with a grin. "Wow Tobio-chan. You've gotten soft." "Wah- No I haven't! I have not gotten soft!" he yells after his Senpai. Iwaizumi shakes his head with a sigh, "When will they grow up?" Chohoro smiles and watches the trio as they order their cotton candy. "Let's hope never. Could you imagine Hinata being serious? Or Kageyama being social? Or Oikawa not being a teasing flirt?" he questions, shivering at the very thought. "Yeah, you do have a point. That sounds like something out of a horror movie." Iwaizumi admits, watching the others with his fellow manager.

"Here" Oikawa says, handing Iwaizumi a stick of blue cotton candy, his favorite flavor too. "Huh? You got me one?" "Of course I did! You suggested it, how could I not?" Oikawa smiles. Iwaizumi returns the smile and takes the cotton candy gratefully. Chohoros attention was turned away from the celebrity manager duo to Hinata who held out a pink stick of cotton candy to him. "I got you one to Monomori!" "Thank you Hinata."

.

.

.

After a bit of walking around, the group had finished their cotton candy and settled on going to the monkey exhibit. While watching the monkeys do their thing, Kageyama commented on how Hinata was similar to them due to his need to climb everything and his overall wild nature. Hinata saw Kageyamas comment as a cue to start dancing and make noises like a monkey which made everyone in the group either laugh or give a huff of amusement. After the monkey exhibit was the aquarium. Oikawa walks over to a tank of angler fish and grins while pointing to it. "Hey look, this ones got a grumpy face just like you Iwa-chan!" Hinata walks over to Oikawa and laughs. "It does! And this one looks like Kageyama!" Hinata points to another angler fish. Iwaizumi and Kageyama couldnt help the embarrassed blush that spread on their cheeks at being compared to an angler fish. Chohoro walks over to another tank and points to a red lion fish. "This one looks like you Oikawa-san." then he points to a gold fish. "And this one looks like you Hinata." he chuckles. Now it was Hinata and Oikawas turn to blush at being compared to fish. 

.

.

.

It was nearing the time to meet with the others and Oikawa was as happy as can be. That is until his phone buzzed and his world came crashing down to the cruel reality of the situation he was in. He prayed to any god that might be out there that it wasn't who he thought it was. Excusing himself and walking a few feet away from the group who were currently occupied by a elephant spraying water out of its trunk, Oikawa checks his phone and his heart sinks. 

**Mystery stalker: You look like you're having fun Tooru-san. Your smile is beautiful.**

A sentence that should have flattered Oikawa only made him want to puke. This sick bastard knew he was going to the zoo! And if he wanted to, he could stalk any of his friends and...and dispose of them...oh god he couldn't let that happen. He contemplated on replying back to the stalker, to just tell him to leave him alone or he'd call the police. But a part of him felt like that would do no good. In fact, that might make the stalker fan do something unthinkable. And Oikawa didn't want that. He didn't want anyone to get hurt. 

"Oikawa! Come on! We're gonna go to the reptile exhibit now!" Hinata calls for him. Oikawa didn't quite know what his game plan was going to be but he decided to just forget about the stalker and try and enjoy the rest of his day with his friends. Turning his phone off and putting it in his pocket, he turns to Hinata with a smile. "Coming!" he yells as he rushes over to his friends. They make their way to the snake exhibit, Hinata talking away about how he hopes he can see a "super duper really really big snake!". On their way there they get stopped by a few fans who ask for pictures with Kageyama, Hinata, and Oikawa who gladly accept. Well, Oikawa was a little hesitant but eventually gave in. He leans down to the height of the girl who asked him for a picture. She wraps her arm around his neck and snaps a picture. She steps away from Oikawa to check her camera roll and looks up at Oikawa with a smile. "Wow! Your smile is beautiful Oikawa-san!" she compliments, turning back to the picture.

_"What?''_ he asks, face morphing into one of horror. The girl, too focused on her phone to notice his face, repeats herself. "I said your smile is beautiful!" "O-oh...um..thank you." he responds shakily. The thought never even crossed his mind that his stalker could be a girl. Could this be...no he can't assume that she's the crazy stalker just because she said his smile was beautiful. Everyone says that, it's a common compliment. So why....why is Oikawas heart beating out of his chest? Why are his instincts screaming to run away? His thoughts where interrupted when the girl suddenly hugs him, making him tense up before she pulls away. "Well, thanks so much for taking a picture with me Oikawa-san! It was an honor to meet you! I'm a huge fan!" "Y-yeah, no problem. Glad I could...um... make your day." he responds, still in a daze. "Well, you have a great day now Oikawa-san. I hope to see you soon!" she responds, still oblivious to his distress. "Mhm. Yeah...bye bye now.." "Bye!" she waves before running off, giggling to her friends about the picture. 

Once Oikawa finally gets pulled out of his moment of horror he glances around him, releasing a sigh of relief to see that no one noticed his little moment there. At least he thought no one did. A certain brown haired boy saw it all. Iwaizumi knew Oikawa had been acting weird lately, but the man never acted strange around his fans. It was like that girl terrified every bone in his body and Iwaizumi just couldn't understand why. And why wasn't he telling him about it? Did Oikawa not trust Iwaizumi? Or did he think he could solve it on his own? This whole situation was starting to piss Iwaizumi off so he decided that he would confront Oikawa about it when they got back to his place later today.

Returning to what they were doing before, the group entered the snake exhibit. They looked around and saw snakes from all over the world, some small enough to fit in the palm of a hand and some big enough to wrap around an elephants neck. They were amazing and super cute, much to the disagreement of Kageyama, Chohoro, and Iwaizumi who were a little creeped out at a few of them, mostly the bigger ones; though Kageyama almost pissed his pants when Hinata placed one of the smaller snakes on his shoulder. After their fair share of girly screams of terror and coos of adoration when one of them got licked by one, the group went on their way to meet the others at the resturant.

Once everyone made it there,without having to stop for pictures thanks to the managers all pitching in to rent the place out for the day, they ordered their food and began talking. "So! Yamaguchi! What kinda modeling have you been doing recently?" Hinata asks, turning to Yamaguchi. "Ah well, recently i've been modelling as um...what did they call it again? Oh! I think they called it "femboy" or something like that." Yamaguchi responds, causing Tsukishima to choke on his tea. Yamaguchi panics and starts patting the blonde on the back while Kuroo and Hinata started laughing their asses off. "A what!?" Tsukishima shouts. "A femboy." Yamaguchi repeats. Tsukishima looks at his boyfriend in shock, causing the green haired boy to get worried. "I-is that...is that bad?" "No no it's not bad Yamaguchi. Your boyfriend is just jealous that he doesn't get to see you in those types of outfits." Kuroo teases. Yamaguchi glances at Kuroo then looks over to his boyfriend who's whispering threats to the black haired model. "W-well um. I can ask to bring some of the outfits home so you can see me in them if you want."

Tsukishima chokes on air this time, his face tomato red. "NO!" Yamaguchi flinches. "I mean...u-um..."Tsukishima starts, lowering his voice. He turns his head away, covering his mouth to hide his blush while he mumbles the rest of the sentence. "Oh? Whats that? Tsukishima we can't hear you. You're mumbling. Speak up please." Kuroo says, cupping his hand around his ear with a smirk. "I said......i-i said.....that you can if you want to Yams.." Tsukishima responds, glaring daggars at Kuroo who only snickered.

"O-oh um. Ok!" Yamaguchi says, his face red like Tsukishimas. "Bleh. Get a room you two." Kanna says. "Aww don't listen to her. She's just jealous that she doesn't have a wonderful partner like I do." Sota says, proudly flashing his wedding ring. "Oi! Shut your mouth before I steal your wife!" Kanna threatens. Sota laughs "Hah! In your dreams witch! Nina would never leave me!" He pauses then turns to Nina, wrapping her hands in his. "Right Nina?" he asks. Nina stares at him dumbfoundedly before catching a glimpse of Kanna mouthing the words "Go with it". Nina sighs and slips her hands out of her husbands, moving to Kanna and sitting on her lap. "I'm sorry Sota but Kanna and I are dating." she says. "HAAAH!?!?!?" Sota shouts, staring at the two with wide eyes before tugging on his hair. "Ohh man! My wife left me for a toad! I can't believe it!!!" he exclaims, fake crying. "HAHA! What did I tell you loser! I said I would steal your wife and- wait what the hell did you just call me!?"

"You heard me. _Toad._ " Sota says. Nina quickly gets off of Kannas lap, sensing some major trouble coming up. "Uh oh. Alright you two. Calm down! No fighting! Sota I was only kidding, i'd never leave you so lets all just sit back down and enjoy our lunch-" Nina starts before being interrupted by Kanna jumping on top of Sota, pinching his cheek and pulling it. "Ow!" Sota yells before pulling on Kannas hair. "Let go you ass!" she yells. "Alright alright that's enough you two." Yuuei says calmly, pulling Kanna off Sota as Ozo holds Sota back.

Once the two are calm and back in their seats they stare at eachother. They stare and stare until finally they burst into laughter. Nina sighs in relief knowing that they made up, but Kenma only sighs in annoyance. "Remind me why these two are managers again?" he questions. "Come on Kenma, they're good managers. Sure they can be a bit immature but aren't we all?"Suga defends the two. "Their love hate relationship is very confusing." Hinata says, sipping on his apple juice. "Are you a toddler? Who the hell orders apple juice at a resturant?" Tsukishima questions, face contorting into a look of confusion and disgust. "Hey! Apple juice is good ok!? At least I didn't order milk like Bakayama did!" Hinata exclaims. "Hey! Don't lump me into this dumbass!" "The man you choose to be disgusts me." Yamaguchi informs Kageyama with a deadpanned look, implying that he's disgusted with how much milk Kageyama drinks. Kageyama sweat drops. "Huh?"

Daichi clears his throat loudly. "Ahem! If you all don't mind, can we please just have a normal conversation that won't end in pointless bickering?" "Oh so now you wanna help me calm them down!?" Suga exclaims. "Oh god not this again-" "You know Daichi! It's a little hard wearing the skirt _and_ the pants in this relationship!" "What does that even mean!?" Daichi exclaims. "Figure it out!" "The fact that you're telling me to figure it out means you don't even know what it means too!" "Oh so now you're calling me stupid!?" "That wasn't!-" "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Hinata chants, slamming his fists on the table, knocking Kageyamas glass of milk over which spills on Yamaguchis pants. "Hey!" Yamaguchi shouts, quickly standing up which startles Kenma who drops his game boy in Ozos miso soup. The miso soup splashes in Sotas eyes, which causes him to screech and bump into Kanna who spills her water on Ninas skirt.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa watch the mess unfold before whispering to eachother. "Do you think we should leave Iwa-chan?" "Yeah, this is only bound to get worse." "It's like a huge chain of unlucky reactions. And it's gonna make it's way towards us if we don't go now." Oikawa whispers. Iwaizumi hums in agreements and leans over to Kiyoko. "Hey, we're gonna go before the cops arrive, here's the money for our food." he whispers to her while handing her a couple hundred dollars. Kiyoko takes the money and nods. "Ok, see you two later." she responds.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi hurriedly rush out of the private room only to come face to face with a mortified looking waiter holding a plate of food. "Oh um- maybe wait a good twenty minutes before entering the room. It's like a battle zone in there." Oikawa warns the poor boy, slipping a hundred dollar bill in his shirt pocket, patting him on the shoulder, and bolting out the front door to the car with Iwaizumi. 

Once they make it into the car they look at each other before laughing. "Oh god, that was a nightmare!" Oikawa exclaimed. "Yeah. I'd say it's something you don't see everyday but we kinda do." Iwaizumi responds, making them both laugh harder. That was probably the longest day of their lives.

.

.

.

Walking through the door of Oikawas apartment was a huge reminder for the celebrity the dangers that could be lurking there. He glances around nervously, looking for any signs of a hidden camera or microphone. Iwaizumi notices his shift in mood and decides that now would be the time to confront the boy. "Tooru." Oikawa turns to Iwaizumi quickly. "Yes Iwa-chan?" "Tell me the truth." "What do you mean-" "I know somethings wrong. But I just don't know what. And so I need you to tell me what it is that's been making you so jumpy, so nervous, so scared." Oikawas heart was pounding in his chest. Had he really been that obvious? No, Iwaizumi is just very aware. He always has been. Iwaizumi was amazing like that, always knowing when someone was lying or when something was wrong. As much as Oikawa loved that about him, it was the last thing he wanted. He couldn't tell anyone. Because if he did...well, who knows what this stalker would do. And knowing Iwaizumi, he'd want to call the police right away but that wouldn't work. The stalker would either go into hiding and come back when the police gave up, or he'd strike then and there. With a gulp, Oikawa breaks eye contact with his worried friend. "Nothings wrong Iwa-chan. I'm just tired is all." "That's a lie." "I-" "You're lying to me! Why are you lying to me Oikawa Tooru!?" Iwaizumi yells, making Oikawa flinch at his full name being used. "I'm not lying-" "Bullshit! Yes you are! Why can't you tell me!? I want to help you but you won't let me!" "Iwa-" "STOP IT! Just!......Just stop it." 

_Silence._ Painful, unwanted, silence fills the room until finally, one of them makes a move.

Iwaizumi turns away from Oikawa and makes his way to the door. "Iwaizumi wait!" Oikawa shouts. Iwaizumi pauses, and waits. He waits for Oikawa to finally come clean and just tell him whats wrong so he can help. He waits for Oikawa to tell him so he can be reassured that Oikawa still trusts him, still believes in him. But it doesn't come. All that comes is a small, "Sorry" from the boy he yerns to help. 

He walks out the door, a hurt, fuming mess of a man. What the hell is wrong with that guy!? He doesn't just think he can solve everything on his own does he!? Iwaizumi takes deep breaths. There is no point in getting upset about it. Iwaizumi knows that but still he does. He gets upset. And he gets hurt. He gets to the point where he wants to punch things and kick things and just _scream._ But he doesn't. He just, takes a deep breath, gets in his car, and drives to his apartment. 

Oikawa runs outside to stop his friend but his car isn't anywhere to be seen. He sighs and runs his hand through his hair. He is so fucking _tired._ Today was supposed to be a good day, and it was! It was such a good day! But then he had to go and ruin it. God he felt like such an idiot. Why was it so hard to just tell Iwaizumi what was happening?! How hard is it to say, "I have a crazy stalker fan who might have put cameras in my house"?

_Buzz_

Oh fuck no. Oikawa rapidly pulls out his phone and checks his messages.

**Mystery Stalker: Why so sad Tooru-san. I don't like to see you sad. You don't look pretty when you're upset.**

**2:05 p.m**

Oikawa throws his phone. Not out of fear, but out of anger. He hates this! He fucking hates this stalker! He hates how the stalker chose him of all people! He hates how the stalker is the reason for his crush being mad at him! He hates everything! He just wants to scream and scream and fucking scream! But instead he cries. He cries in frustration. He cries so hard he gets dizzy. With a red puffy nose, tears streaks on his cheek, and his eyes burning, he finally retreats back into his apartment. He takes a shower, changes into pajamas, and lays in bed. Oikawa glances at the clock. It's only 2:15 p.m. He knows that now is not the time to go to sleep. It's too early for that. But he does. He falls into an uncomfortable, nightmare filled, sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack, was that good? Kudos or comments assure me that i'm doing well so please don't be shy. Also I could use a few ideas. I wanted to have Iwaizumi and the others find out about the stalker next chapter but I feel like that's way too soon. So give me some ideas that I can use for the next few chapters. Ngl, now would be the time to request some fluff because once I do the reveal things are gonna get angsty.


	3. Apologies and unsettling discoveries.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa makes up with his friend, and Iwaizumi plays detective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years! This chapter is a bit short and i'm not entirely a fan of it but oh well. I needed to get something out sooner or later. Sorry for taking an ancient amount of time to post this. The idea of Iwaizumi doing some snooping around in this chapter was by Isabella on chapter 2. Thanks so much for commenting hun! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Three days.

It had been three days since Oikawa's stalker became more daring and started texting him more. Three days since Oikawa had his melt down. Three days since his long time friend and crush got mad at him. Why couldn't he just understand that Oikawa couldn't tell him? Why does he have to be so persistent? He knows Iwaizumi means well but the last thing Oikawa needs is for his best friend to ignore him like this. It's tearing the celebrity up inside knowing he can't do anything to help Iwaizumi right now. It's his own fault for upsetting the poor manager. He should have just told him. In fact he should go tell him right now!

But who is he kidding, that'll never happen. Oikawa's too stubborn to do that. He'll just try his best to ignore this "fan" of his and go about his daily life. And if things get out of hand, he'll call the police. Yup, that's it. The police can handle this and he won't have to deal with another crazy person ever again..... Pfft, yeah sure. In his dreams. Oikawa sighs and rubs the sleep out of his eyes, glancing a the clock. 12:30pm. Crap, why'd he sleep in so late? Oh right, he was up all night worrying about some texts he received from the creep. Will he ever get a break? With a huff, he crawls out of bed and puts on his slippers. Walking to the bathroom, Oikawa begins his rather late morning routine. He takes a quick shower, having skipped one last night, and washes his unruly hair. After towel drying his hair, he brushes his teeth, puts on a clean pair of clothes and plops down on the couch. 

He considers checking his phone for any missed calls or texts but the fear of one of those texts being from his stalker overwhelms him, so he pushes the thought aside and settles for some good old reality tv shows to pass the time. 

After about an hour of facepalming at the Kardashians, Oikawa shuts the tv off and decides that some house cleaning was needed. He walks over to his ipod, hooks it up to his earphones and presses play, a serenade of pop music floating into his ears. The music was loud but it relaxed him greatly. Oikawa grabs a duster and a stool, placing it on the floor beneath the ceiling fan so he can dust it off. With careful movements, he stands on the stool and dusts each parts of the fan off, sneezing a few times when dust got in his nose. 

______

Iwaizumi woke up with a groan and glanced at the clock, exhausted from doing paper work all night. 8:03am. He slept in later then usual. Normally he'd fall asleep at about 10pm and wake up at 6am but that wasn't the case this morning. He'd been too upset these past days to do any of his long awaited work so he ended up procrastinating until the day before it's due date. What was he, in highschool? Luckily he built up the guts to do something productive and got it all done last night, making it to bed at midnight. It was a restless sleep but sleep nonetheless.

Iwaizumi got out of bed and groggily made his way to the bathroom to get ready. Settling for a nice hot shower to calm himself down. 

As the water from shower head captured his body in it's warm and almost motherly embrace, Iwaizumi got to thinking. Usually that was a good thing, but sometimes it was the opposite. This time, however, his thoughts were pretty neutral. He began thinking about simple things like work, any upcoming appointments or meetings he had, and what his plans were for the day. But shortly after, his mind began to drift off to a certain brown haired idiot. A cute, brown haired idiot whom he lashed out on for a rather stupid reason. Sure he felt upset that Oikawa wouldn't tell him what was bothering him, but that gave him no right to yell at the poor boy. Iwaizumi knew how sensitive Oikawa could get, especially when it came to the spikey haired manager, yet he still did it. That was what really made Iwaizumi's blood boil, how he could let some trivial thing such as stress make him lash out so easily. 

And that was why Iwaizumi, at 2pm, was standing in front of Oikawa Tooru's apartment door with a bag of milk bread, ready to apologize for his childish behavior. He takes a deep breath and knocks on the door, getting silence as a response. "Oikawa? It's me Iwaizumi, open up." he tries, knocking once more. Now Iwaizumi was getting worried for his friend. Was he ok? Did he get sick? Did he pass out? Questions filtered into his head one by one until eventually he couldn't take it anymore. So he did what any rational person would do when under the assumption that their friend was in danger. He took a step back....and kicked the door down, rushing inside.

\------

Oikawa was humming along to his music as he dusted off the ceiling fan, unaware of the desperate knocking at his door or Iwaizumi calling out for him. The one thing that did get his attention, though, was the undeniable sound of his door being kicked down. Startled from the sudden break in he lost his footing and went tumbling to the ground.

Well, almost went tumbling to the ground. Thankfully whoever was at the door had fast reflexes and caught him. 

  


Oikawa turns his head to his intruder/savior and almost passes out. 'Why is Iwa-chan here?!' he wonders, not realizing that the boy had asked him something. "Oi, Tooru. Did you hear me?" Iwaizumi asks. Oikawa blinks a few times then shakes his head slowly. "I said are you ok? I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you passed out or something, I was worried." he repeats, giving Oikawa a soft look of concern. Did Oikawa hear that right? Iwa-chan was worried about him? It would'nt be the first time, but the boy never expressed his worry so softly. He usually just smacked Oikawa on the head and yelled at him for being reckless. This was completely out of character and Oikawa didn't exactly hate it. 

  


He must have taken too long to respond because Iwaizumi's face became even more worried for his friend. "Oikawa?" "O-oh! Um, yeah! Yeah, I'm ok. No worries Iwa-chan. I just got spooked is all." Oikawa finally responds. Iwaizumi breathes out a sigh of relief and gently places the brunette on the ground. "That's good. What were you doing on the stool?" "Oh, I was cleaning." Oikawa says moving to turn his music off after realizing that it was still blasting. "I had my music blasting so I didn't hear you knocking, sorry to worry you." he adds, scratching the back of his head cheekily. "It's ok, sorry for kicking your door down I'll pay someone to fix it later." Iwaizumi says, looking around the room aimlessly, suddenly becoming embarrassed. 

  


"Ah um, it's ok don't worry about it Iwa-chan." Oikawa starts, setting the stool aside and taking a glance at the taller boy before continuing "D-do you um..want some tea?" "Sure." The brown eyed celebrity nods and enters the kitchen, leaving Iwaizumi to his own devices

  


Iwaizumi knows he shouldn't but he goes against his better judgement and starts snooping around. He starts by looking at the newly cleaned ceiling fan and the rest of the room, noting that it'd been awhile since Oikawa cleaned. He was usually rather picky about cleaning so it surprised Iwaizumi to know he hadn't been keeping up on it. Whatever has been bothering him lately must really be taking a toll on the poor boy. Iwaizumi walks over to the bookshelf, running his hands along some of the books when he stops suddenly. Scrunching up his face, he moves a book over to reveal a tiny camera wasn't easily noticeable to even the most perceptive eyes. Feeling slightly confused and unsettled, he makes his way into the kitchen, coming face to face with Oikawa. "Oh um hey..." Iwaizumi chuckles at Oikawa's awkward greeting. "Hey." "Tea's ready." "Ok" Iwaizumi sits down at the table while Oikawa starts pouring the tea into cups.

  


Clearing his throat, Iwaizumi looks around a bit. "I didn't know you were so worried about security. Kinda out of character for you if i'm being honest." he says, glancing back at the book shelf. Oikawa stops abrubtly and turns to Iwaizumi. "W-what?" This gains Iwaizumi's attention and he looks at his friend. "You um...have a camera in the book shelf? It's pretty well hidden honestly so I didn't notice it at first." he responds, eyebrows scrunching together as he concentrates on Oikawa's every reaction. 

  


Oikawa swallows the lump in his throat and tries to hide his horror with a strained smile. "O-oh um yeah. Just figured you couldn't be to carful ya know? There are some crazy people out there." he responds, putting his skills as an actor to use. A few beats of silence consume the room before Iwaizumi breaks eye contact and nods. "Yeah, I get that." he responds, and Oikawa has to hold back his sigh of relief that he didn't pry. 

  


Setting two cups down on the table, Oikawa and Iwaizumi begin some small chatter while sipping their tea gingerly. As they chat, Iwaizumi can't help but notice that Oikawa keeps nervously glancing over at his book shelf, and Iwaizumi gets a sick feeling in his stomach at the thought that Oikawa hadn't been the one to place it there. He watches as Oikawa takes another glance at the bookshelf before he suddenly jolts in his seat and runs over to the front door, surprising the celebrity. "Um, Iwa-chan are you ok-" "Here" Iwaizumi interrupts him, handing him a bag. "W-what-" "It's milk bread. I- um....forgot it by the front door when I....kicked down the door. It's an apology gift for lashing out on you. I'm sorry for trying to force to you tell me what was bugging you. I should have respected your privacy and supported you from afar instead of prying." he apologizes, scratching his flushed cheek in embarrassment. 

  


Oikawa stares at him for a bit before giving his friend a bright smile. "It's ok Iwa-chan, i'm sorry for not telling you. It's just- I want to but I can't i'm sorry." Oikawa confesses, clutching the bag tightly and looking down at the floor.

  


The brown haired manager smiles softly and hugs Oikawa gently. "Don't worry about it. I won't pressure you so just take your time ok? I'm here for you." 

  


Oikawa hugs back, finally feeling a small sense of relief now that he's made up with his best friend. "Ok."

  


\------

  


The duo say their goodbyes and Iwaizumi leaves, purposely leaving the door open a crack, giving him a clear view of the bookshelf.

  


\------

  


Oikawa runs to the book shelf so fast he doesn't notice the slightly open door and the other person peering through it. He frantically grabs book after book, throwing them on the floor until he finds it. That god damn camera. Why, why, WHY!? Damn it! Oikawa was shaking furiously now, tears falling down his face as he throws the camera on the floor and crushes it with his foot. 

  


Stepping away from the door, Iwaizumi covers his mouth to stop himself from screaming. He was right. He was right and he hated it. He didn't quite understand anything yet but he knew that someone had broken into his best friends home and placed a hidden camera, and probably more, around his house. That was enough to leave Iwaizumi very unsettled and determined. Unsettled for his friend, and determined to learn more and catch whatever bastard was messing with Oikawa.

  


And so, Iwaizumi hurriedly rushed back to his car and called up a few friends, telling them to meet him at his place and that it was an emergency. 

  


After making the calls, Iwaizumi begins driving back to his apartment, his knuckles turning white from how hard he was gripping the wheel. To say he was furious was an understatement, he was fucking livid. 

  


He was ready to put some asshole behind bars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated. I'd also like some constructive criticism on how I write. Don't be afraid to be honest with me(while still being polite). Thanks so much for reading, see ya!


	4. Hiatus

Hi everyone, before I explain what I mean by the title let me just say how grateful I am for everyone who's read my fic so far. I'm sorry that i'm so late on posting chapters. It's just that my life's spiraling out of control currently and I'm also losing my motivation to write. No i'm not giving up on this fic I just need to take a break and allow myself to get motivated so I can post the best content I can give you all. Thanks for sticking around, I promise I won't die for like a year or something. I just don't know when i'll get motivated again so I can't give an exact date on when i'll be back. For now though you can go to my Bnha oneshots book and request a chapter. That'll hopefully help me get my mojo for writing back so that i'll get back to this soon. See you guys when I see you! 


End file.
